


【皇权富贵】小丑哑剧

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: QG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	【皇权富贵】小丑哑剧

baby I love you so，

黄明昊的现任男友陈峰是个不折不扣的无业游民，还是愚蠢又胸无大志的那种，被合伙人坑骗，莫名其妙的就欠了一百余万。  
可若是他欠的别人也就罢了，却偏偏欠的是范丞丞手底下借贷公司。范氏是本市著名的综合性企业，明面上是以做高端连锁酒店为主的生意，可实际上却是以合法放贷起家的。  
范氏的借贷公司以两项服务标榜。  
一，借钱时从不手软。二，要钱时会让你手断。  
借款人与范氏的借贷公司签了合同后，公司会在第一时间把金额打到借款人的账户上，并且在合同上签订的期限内绝不会提前去骚扰他们要求还钱，也从来不会私自增加贷款金额。若顾客能在规定的时间内把钱还清，范氏的人从不会随便为难别人。  
可陈峰被合伙人骗了之后，甚至很长一段时间都不知道自己竟然帮他背了那么高的债务，还竟一直傻乎乎的以为合伙人正拿着自己的钱做着什么利滚利的好事。  
自以为马上要飞黄腾达的陈峰，那天就想带黄明昊去他一直想去的高奢酒店，享受一下名流的待遇，结果没想到一下子撞到枪口上了。  
这一百万被人借走长达三个月也没被归还半分，借贷公司本来就找陈峰找的焦头烂额，范丞丞那天竟然在自家酒店的登记信息上看到了陈峰，就二话不说带人杀到了陈峰和黄明昊的房间。  
一进去彬彬有礼的微笑着让人还钱，否则就会按照合同上签的那样剁掉他的一只手全当抵债。全程行为又讲文明又凶残。  
陈峰向来没见过世面，还不如警校大三的黄明昊来的镇定，当时就吓的畏畏缩缩的躲在黄明昊身后抱头痛哭。  
黄明昊反复看了与借贷公司的合约内容，都没有发现对方有任何不合法的行径，就连以肢体偿还债务这一条都写的明明白白。  
陈峰千渣万蠢，都是他的初恋，他实在没法任由范丞丞在自己面前把陈峰废掉，最后还是黄明昊主动提出要帮陈峰还债。  
范丞丞当时看着黄明昊在自己面前分明满心的恐惧却毫无犹疑的顶撞自己模样，就觉得有趣，忍不住答应了黄明昊的有求。  
可是黄明昊死活都没料想到，同一时间自己旁边房间的那位客人此时已经躺在一滩腥臭的血珀中等待着警察的到来。而那位客人就是吴起，小丑连环案中死掉的第三位受害者。  
警方查看了酒店散落在四处的监控，从预估的吴起死亡时间算起，没有一人离开过酒店，他们便合理怀疑凶手还没有离开酒店。由于案件性质十分恶劣，警方当即就把酒店封锁，禁止所有人出入，打算从酒店中的人开始排查凶手。  
酒店封锁后，没有屏蔽里面于外界的联系，但是也没有任何人可以带东西进入酒店。  
一时间黄明昊无法归还范丞丞那么多钱，本来就是陈峰逾期还钱在先，根本没理由要范丞丞再等他们，并且当范丞丞提出身体交易的时候，陈峰甚至都没敢站出来为他说句话，这让黄明昊失望透顶，破罐子破摔的就答应了范丞丞的要求。  
整个酒店都被控制起来，原本一共35人被困， 接下来的时间又相继死了3人，时至今日经过多次排查放走了22位在几次谋杀中都有绝对不在场证明的人，还剩10人待调查。  
而范丞丞和黄明昊就是这剩余的10个嫌疑人其中两位。  
这样绝对密闭的空间，简直就是范丞丞可以时刻攻占黄明昊一个绝佳的机会。

范丞丞看黄明昊眼泪掉个没完，也不给他擦，抽出自己左胸口衣兜里的丝绒方巾扔到黄明昊脸上：“擦掉，别跟我这丢人。”  
一股清橙香吻扑鼻而来，让黄明昊的眼泪都断了一会，手里捏着他给的方巾，一下一下擦掉自己的泪水一边骂他：“你不是有洁癖吗？你不是嫌弃我吗？我就要把你的破手绢弄脏。”说罢就把人家Versace价值不菲的纪念版男士方巾全蹭上了自己的鼻涕泡。  
范丞丞懒得理他，更懒的跟他争执，转身就要出门。  
黄明昊看了一眼手里被自己捏的不成形状的方巾，瓮声瓮气的问他：“你说那些人为什么都死了？”  
范丞丞回头盯着他，脸上撤出一抹难以捉摸的深意，应道：“这个问题你应该去问你那个警察厅厅长叔叔。”  
黄明昊还有两年就警校毕业，现在正在叔叔所在的警察厅实习，虽说他被无故牵涉进来，却因为有了叔叔这层关系，他更多的时候更像一个查案的而不是被查的。  
虽然他没有完美的不在场证明，可他跟逝去的那六位死者八杆子都打不着。  
连一个动机都没有的犯案，这对于非变态的正常人来说，是从没发生过的。如果顺利，他应该这周末就能恢复自由身。  
“那，是你杀的吗？”黄明昊盯着面前西装革履英气逼人的人不怕死的问道：“目前为止死掉的六个人的社会关系上没有任何牵连，唯一一个共同点就是，他们都是隐藏在上层社会中犯案累累却屡次逃脱法律制裁的人渣。每一次凶杀案的现场，都被凶手处理的近乎病态的干净。心理专家说，这个 ‘小丑凶手’ 一定是接受过高等教育，是个觉得自己可以代替法律，讨伐罪恶的自恋狂，并且有着严重的洁癖。简而言之，就是你这种变态。”  
范丞丞之前看着他时脸上一惯挂着打趣的笑意，可刚刚听了他的分析，却突然一本正经的望着他，强大的身躯逐渐向他逼近，猛的一下掐住他的脖子，冰冷的双眸里透着说不出的阴森。  
范丞丞看着他被自己掐在手里纤细脆弱的脖颈，感觉自己一使劲就能将他的命永远葬送在自己手下，眼底情绪一时间风云变幻：“你这么急着给我定罪，是觉得一想到你成天被一个杀人犯操，小穴就会湿的更快是吗？”  
“我cao你妈的范丞丞！滚！”对方过于下流的话让黄明昊忘记了自己与人谈话的初衷，瞪圆着一双漂亮眼睛暴跳如雷。  
“我这就滚了。”范丞丞不以为意的说着：“在外面你把你那欠操的样收一收，我没空搭理你。”  
“你TM以为你谁啊？爸爸用你搭理！？”黄明昊在他出去前把这句咒骂清晰而干脆的砸了出去。

范丞丞出去好久，黄明昊都依旧坐在审讯桌上，正顺着门缝看向外面。  
当范丞丞出现在公众视野的时候，范丞丞从来都不会靠近黄明昊，也从不会跟他说话。范丞丞除了他自己的手下甚至跟酒店里所有的人都近乎零交流，更多的时间他会坐在一个角落里默默的观察所有人，然后眼睛便一眨一眨的像个按着快门的照相机，在记录着什么似的。  
可虽然他沉默寡言，却又因为他过于扭曲的气场让所有人都没法忽视，只要一靠近他就会让人有种说不出的窒息。  
正好站在审讯室门口的黄振龙就是黄明昊的叔叔，也是这次案件的总负责人。一般他是不用亲自出现场的，可是剩余的10个嫌疑人里，有一个是一月前刚刚归国耶鲁大学法律系的高材生林彦俊，其父亲也是国内赫赫有名的检察官，他这样身份的人被关在酒店许久，自是会揭竿而起逼着警方放人。守在酒店的小警员实在不敢冲撞，只好把警察厅厅长叫来，来安抚一众情绪。  
黄明昊出门的时候，还看到林彦俊拧着一双帅气的浓眉把面前的实习警员训的抬不起头。  
黄振龙看着黄明昊和范丞丞一前一后的出来，冷漠的有些骇人的脸上没有显露一丝情绪，质问似的口吻问道：“打听到什么了？”  
“呵……”看着对方连他利用自己时那该死的企图心都懒得隐藏的模样，黄明昊忍不住扯出一个跟他天真的脸蛋极不相符的冷笑：“打听到什么……你真的不好奇我是怎么打听的吗？”  
“你！”黄振龙做贼心虚在先，就轻易被他突如其来的直言弄的恼羞成怒：“黄明昊，我供你吃穿不是为了让你这么肆意顶撞我的。”  
“供我吃穿！？”黄明昊没想到事到如今他还能说出这么恬不知耻的话，盯着他的眼里带着切齿的恨意：“我觉得，我给你挣回的利益，可不止那点吃穿。你说死的那六个人里，怎么就没有你呢？他们犯的事与你相比真的是小巫见大巫。”  
“黄明昊！”黄振龙看了一眼附近的人，抑制住自己的破口大骂。  
黄明昊不以为意的继续补充着他的惊天言论：“以后也别妄想我去帮你套他们的话了。我就算查出什么也不会告诉你，我今天骗你说我要在审讯室里审问范丞丞，存粹是觉得在审讯室里跟范丞丞做更刺激而已。”  
“你对我放尊重一点，别以为有大学上就翅膀硬了，我若想让你没学上也是分分钟的事。”黄振龙行事向来独断专行，怎么容得了别人这么顶撞。  
对方的威胁丝毫没引起黄明昊恐惧，反而变本加厉的刻薄：“我知道最近你在争正局级的官位，以我的成绩本能分配到更高的警厅实习的，可你却在这个时候把我塞到你的地盘，不就是想营造一个家庭和谐的假象吗？现在我若是出点差错，你这个做叔叔的也别想好。”  
黄振龙见黄明昊要撕破脸的架势，也懒得隐藏自己那一贯的丧心病狂，开口带着一丝得意：“疗养院。”  
“什么？”黄明昊莫名。  
“你妈被我安置在那，我这次竞选若因为你出了什么岔子，等你见到她的时候可能就在乱坟岗。”黄振龙说着。  
呵，叔叔，你怎么到现在还这么天真！？  
黄明昊盯着黄振龙突然发出不间断的笑声，那张脸都快笑烂了。  
黄振龙被他笑的脊梁一阵阵发冷，恐惧的甚至都要举起手中的电棍将他击晕时，听到黄明昊俯在他耳边：“ 只要你什么都不对她做，我可以跟你井水不犯河水。哦，不过我好像忘了，你最擅长的不就是袖手旁观吗？”  
break be my soul, stay be your soul, 

黄明昊回到自己房间的时候，林奇不在房间。  
林奇是一个左手五指缺了两指的有些自闭的男孩，年龄看起来与黄明昊差不多大，可精神头消沉的如同一个将死之人。不说的话，没人会想到他竟然是N城市长的小儿子。  
现在在酒店里的10位嫌疑人，每个人都被警方强制安排了室友，以便在发生凶杀案之后可以互相提供不在场证明。  
黄明昊简单的给自己冲了澡，就一头栽进被窝里，陷入沉眠。他实在太累了，就连晚饭时，负责看管他们的警察来叫他起床，他都仅仅是艰难的坐起来一分钟，像警察证明他还活着，就又一头栽回被窝里。  
邻近午夜，原本睡的十份安稳的黄明昊，突然觉得有什么人把手探进他的衣衫内，缓慢且色情的抚摸着他的身体，对方的手法很好，没一会黄明昊就被摸的腰肢发软。  
“唔……嗯……”黄明昊还没睡够，迷糊间推拒着对方愈加贴近的身体，发出梦呓一般的呢喃。  
那人似乎从来都不懂得尊重他的意见，大手从他脊梁一路意图明显的划向他的下身，握住并套弄起来。  
“唔……嗯～呜……”无法忽视的快感让黄明昊忍不住配合那人的手速扭动起身体。  
“啊……嗯……”酸麻感在体内肆意纵横着，等他意识到这一切并不是梦的时候，他连忙逼着自己醒过来。  
艰难的睁开眼睛，黄明昊就看到范丞丞正压在自己身上，自己欲望已经被对方握在手里把玩许久。  
黄明昊瞄了一眼旁边床正熟睡的室友，脸颊滚烫的去推范丞丞：“不要了，我好累。”  
范丞丞手却捏了一下他已经在自己手心涨起来的欲望：“是吗？我怎么没看出来呢。”  
“不要……林奇还在的，范丞丞你干嘛啊，嗯，唔……”黄明昊现在四肢一点力气都没有，毫无反抗的能力，对方这样蛮不讲理的侵占，让他猛然想起他最不想被触碰的可怕过去。  
那个让他的家变成地狱，最亲的人变成恶魔的过去。  
他忍不住在范丞丞怀里啜泣起来：“范丞丞，可不可以不要了，我害怕……”  
房间内很暗，范丞丞只能借着从窗帘缝透进来的月光看着此时被自己抱在怀里的人，没两下那小傻瓜就把自己哭的脸色发白，浑身颤抖。  
范丞丞一改往日的粗鲁，竟然俯下身，一点一点小心翼翼的把他脸上的泪水吻掉。  
“嗯……”原本已经打算接受对方一顿带着羞辱性的说教的黄明昊，被他这突如其来的温柔弄的不知所措。  
范丞丞今晚所有的举动都很奇怪。  
范丞丞以前从来都不会在有第三者的情况下来找他的。  
范丞丞也不懂怎么哄人，他甚至有时候把自己教训别人的行为叫做安慰。  
范丞丞洁癖也很严重，以前就连帮他用手擦眼泪都嫌七嫌八的。  
今天，这是怎么了？  
范丞丞看着他瞪圆了他漆黑的双眸望着自己，泪水还不时的在眼底凝聚然后滑落，像只找不到家的小狗狗，幼齿又好欺负。  
范丞丞没忍住低头吻了一下他微张的嫩唇，便满足的像一只偷腥的猫，说话的语气都轻快了：“我明天要出去一天，晚上也不会回来。”  
“不是不让外出吗？”黄明昊被他吻的有点害羞，拿被子遮着自己的脸往他怀里躲。  
“明天会议是世界性，对范氏非常重要，我早三个月前就订好的行程。我们刚被软禁的时候，我就找你叔叔的顶头上司申请明天要外出的事，好不容易今天才批下来。”  
“哦……”范丞丞难得跟他说这么长的话，而且他这种像跟男朋友报告行踪的行为也让黄明昊无所适从，嘤嘤了半天，就只说了个哦。  
“所以你今天不能提前奖励我一下吗？”范丞丞手上停止的动作又开始切入正题。  
好嘛，说了半天又绕回来了。  
黄明昊看着他，眼里已经没有了委屈，却还是不愿意的躲着他正往深处探的手。  
“别动，别动……”范丞丞控制他到处乱扭的身体，解放自己蓄势待发的欲望，抵着人家穴口蹭了两下。  
“唔……”黄明昊还是忍不住哼哼出声：“疼，你轻一点。”  
“嘘，嘘……”范丞丞食指比在自己唇上，瞟了一眼旁边床翻动了一下身体的林奇。  
黄明昊一想到接下来的时间自己要一直承受着噬骨的快感，又不能叫出声他就想打退堂鼓，使劲推开笼罩在自己上方强壮的男人：“我不要，林奇一定会被吵醒的。”  
“你不叫出声就好了。”范丞丞用自己大手将他好看的小嘴儿捂上，又分开自己的手指，从缝隙里亲了他一口。  
“唔……”对方又一下甜蜜的行为，让黄明昊羞的嘴巴都不自觉的嘟了起来，眼里装了一汪水撒娇：“我做不到，你一定会让我叫出来的。”  
“我就放进去，不动……行吗？”范丞丞这哪是一个问句啊，话音刚落，一直抵在他穴口的火热尖端，就被推了进去。  
原本匀速进行的插入过程，因为旁边林奇的一句不合时宜的梦话，被猛的推进，那么大的东西一下都进去了，还正好顶在他敏感的凸起上，黄明昊死死咬着自己手指将溢出口的呻吟，含着泪憋回去。  
范丞丞真的如他说的那样没有任何打算抽插的意思，可是明明已经插到根部，却还意犹未尽的往里探。前列腺的刺激早已经承受到极限，黄明昊实在没忍住崩溃大哭：“唔……我不行了，唔……呜……混蛋……好难受。”  
“嘘……嘘……你又不怕被发现了？”范丞丞连忙低头去吻他喋喋不休的小嘴儿，还不忘使劲欺负：“怎么难受了，跟我说……”  
他们的私处正紧紧相连，黄明昊甚至能感觉到自己哭出声之后，对方埋在自己体内的火热竟又越发胀得厉害，被激发出的快感无处宣泄，酥痒难耐，不由得盼着范丞丞抽送几下。  
可范丞丞竟真的停在那里，还明知故问的欺辱他。  
黄明昊看着正俯视自己一脸得意的范丞丞，下定决心绝不开口求他，双手揪着自己身下床单，闭着眼低低的喘息。  
范丞丞这时瞄了一眼床头的夜钟，确定距他进来已经过去了一个小时，双手托起黄明昊的身体，结实的将他完全拥进怀里，柔声说：“再停一会儿，你真的会被插坏，我现在，可真舍不得。”语毕匍匐在他胯间的身躯开始了疯狂的摆动，不断失速的那样，狠狠的干着。  
黄明昊最后也不知道什么时候自己已经全然忘了房间还有一个人，在范丞丞怀里那样肆意呻吟，沉沦，迷失。  
抽插几轮后，范丞丞一道道灼液，泄在对方体内。  
黄明昊也刚刚经历了高潮，闭上眼睛微微喘息，眼前一片斑驳星光，虚幻迷离。范丞丞从他身体里退出去，又搂着迷迷糊糊的小家伙使劲亲了几口。  
黄明昊能感觉到两人混合过的蜜液在他腿间流的一塌糊涂，他不满的说：“你为什么老弄到里面去，这样会生病的。”  
范丞丞却只笑笑：“这都9102年了，你不知道有一种药只要我们有一方定期服用，就能保护我们的健康了吗？只不过……”  
“只不过什么？”  
“只不过下面那个有可能被干怀孕。”范丞丞说的煞有介事。  
“你快闭上你的魔鬼嘴吧，神经病才会相信你。”  
“不信啊？那等我们能出去之后，找个医生给你检查一下……”  
眼看对方说的越来越像那么回事，黄明昊有点慌了：“范丞丞，你是不是有病啊？孩子生下来你养啊？”  
“嗯，我养呗。”范丞丞轻轻摸着他碎发，在他额角安抚的吻了一下。  
“你不要乱说话。” 我怕我会相信的。  
黄明昊咕哝着，又往他怀里使劲钻。

范丞丞，你知不知道你在说什么？  
我从十四岁开始就拼命的想要逃离我的那个“家”，那个被恶魔盘踞的恶心的洞穴。  
范丞丞，你再这样我会忍不住把你紧紧拴死在我手里的。  
就像当年把那群恶魔拴在地下室一样那般的牢固，死死的，拼了命的，直到他们断气，我也没有松手。  
范丞丞把自己的手指当成一个塞子，将那些湿黏的液体堵在黄明昊体内，不管人家如何难受，也要把自己理念贯彻：“在我后天回来之前，都不许流出来。说不好你就真的怀孕了。”  
“我不要，不要怀孕。你个杀人犯。”  
“我杀谁了？”范丞丞捏了捏他嘟起的脸蛋：“你每次高潮的时候都跟我哭，说你要死了，也没见你死啊。”  
“你滚！神经病。”  
黄明昊恼羞成怒的使劲打他，没闹多一会儿，就在他怀里沉沉的睡着了。  
范丞丞今天真的奇怪透了。  
以前他也从来没有陪着自己入睡过的。  
今天的范丞丞，好好啊。

黄明昊入睡前本以为明天早上叫醒自己的会是范丞丞临别前的早安吻，可是他没想到，自己刚一醒来就被当作小丑凶杀案的嫌疑犯，套上了冰冷的手铐，被关在酒店内的临时审讯室内。  
林奇死在了自己的床上，三把刀均匀的顺着他身体中线穿透了他皮骨，最后一把甚至插在他下体上，死状惊人的惨烈。  
现场却也一如往常的干净，没有留下任何关于凶手的踪迹，除了那枚画在林奇枕边的小丑图像。  
死亡时间为早上六点，刚好是范丞丞去邻城开会乘坐的飞机的起飞时间。  
房间门口监控显示，一整晚除了范丞丞没有人进出过黄明昊和林奇的房间，而且范丞丞在凌晨五点的时候就已经在警员的陪同下离开了酒店，去往机场。  
剩下的唯一的嫌疑人，就是林奇的室友，黄明昊。  
可能是因为昨天和黄振龙的口角，今天抓捕黄明昊的警员又是黄振龙的得力下手—-孙明宇，对他非常粗鲁，都没给他穿戴完整的时间，就一把把他拖到了审讯室，开始了磨人的审问。  
一上午整整五个小时，黄明昊被那一直贴在自己脸边的聚光灯照射的想吐，孙明宇肆意揪扯他的衣领将他来回拖拽在审讯室的房间里，从最开始的案件讯问直接变成了无故泄愤。  
即便如此，黄明昊还是用他那双好似能洞悉一切的双眼，空洞而阴森的望着他，一言不发。  
对于施虐者来说最美妙的声音就是受害者对他感到恐惧时发出来微弱的哭求，这种声音简直就是施虐者的催化剂，会让他们越来越狂躁越来越欢愉。看着被害者满脸绝望，又不敢反抗，施虐者便享受着常人无法感受的满足的快感和兴奋。  
而黄明昊在这整整五个小时里，回应他的只有那突兀的冷笑。  
孙明宇忍无可忍将他的脑袋狠狠抵着墙壁，终于把心中不愿意言说的对黄明昊的愤恨脱口而出：“黄明昊，这么多年没见，你竟然比那时候还令我觉得恶心。”  
黄明昊浑身脱力，任由他控制着自己的行动，依旧沉默的低低喘息。  
自己的愤怒没得到对方的任何回应，一股病态的暴躁钻进孙明宇的大脑，他狠狠的掐着黄明昊的脖子，贴在他耳边咬牙切齿：“你是不是只有被男人肉棒捅的时候，才会出声啊，啊！？你想尝尝我的吗！？”  
“呵……”他的话终于引起了黄明昊的注意，只见他低下头把嘴里的血混着唾液一口吐到孙明宇的脸上：“你就算有本事放进来，我估计我也感受不到。”  
一句话让孙明宇勃然大怒，瞳仁可怕地抽缩着，好似下一秒就要杀了黄明昊。  
就在这时，审讯室的门被人推开，蔡徐坤站在门口盯着双眼血红中了疯毒一样的孙明宇：“你看看你现在什么样子，还像个警察吗？”  
蔡徐坤的父亲是军方的高官，即便孙明宇在警局再得势也不敢正面跟他抗，松开手里的黄明昊，毫不掩饰自己的暴戾恣睢，烦躁道：“黄厅长对我的作为都是默认的态度，用得着你现在跟我这儿惺惺作态。”  
“他们发现了新证据，一会儿要来给黄明昊体检。你暴力审问的事若是被医生察觉，你觉得以黄振龙现在的处境，会愿意保你吗？”蔡徐坤也不与他执气，异常平静的彬彬有礼道。  
这个问题的答案不言而喻，孙明宇知道自己一定要停手了，最后还是气不过的“哼”了一声才离开审讯室。

蔡徐坤是黄明昊实习所在的警察厅的前辈，但因为蔡徐坤是重案组的主要成员，跟他这种坐办公室的很不一样，所以两人交往并不深。  
蔡徐坤走到黄明昊身边把他扶回凳子上，轻声问他：“你没事吧。”  
“谢谢哥……我没事。”黄明昊声音微弱的几乎不可闻，整个人看起来也像马上要晕倒了似的。  
蔡徐坤有些心疼的碰了一下他被打的红肿的脸颊：“一会医生来，我会让他帮你处理的。”  
“医生要来给我检查什么。”  
“尸检报告出来了，上面标明林奇在死之前与人发生过性行为。所以……”蔡徐坤有点为难的看着他，没有把后面的话说完。  
黄明昊脸色一下蜡黄的可怜，伸手摸了一下自己关键部位下潮湿的底裤，双手握着蔡徐坤的手臂祈求：“哥哥，可不可以不要，如果查出来的话，我那里不能碰的，呜……”  
“对不起，明昊。我原本也想帮你把这件事拦下来，可是他们查出来你高一时和林奇发生的冲突……所以对你的怀疑已经升级到最高，你没有任何权利拒绝他们任何形式的调查，包括你的性行为。”  
对方的话如五雷轰顶，黄明昊喘息的声音里几乎带着眼泪，自己那最不想让别人察觉的过去就像他身上一块腐烂的伤口那样，无论他如何包裹粉饰，都掩盖不掉他发出来的腐肉的恶臭，永远都会被人在不同的契机以不同的方式发现。

黄明昊他不是正常人，从来都不是。  
若说小丑连环杀人案的凶手是个变态的话，那黄明昊可能就是别人口中不折不扣的怪物。  
高一那年，刚入学的他就认识了隔壁班家里财大气粗的富二代少爷林奇。  
林奇小时候在国外长大，该学的那些先进的思想理论一个都没学会，倒是学了一身能让自己生活变淫乱的本事。  
所以开学当晚，他就在男寝熄灯后跟在起夜上厕所的黄明昊身后，尾随他进了隔间。  
一进去就不由分说的扒人衣服，黄明昊看着瘦瘦的，林奇没想到他能一把把自己推到地上，拔腿就跑。  
林奇是玩惯了的少爷，至今没遇到谁能从他手里逃走，愚蠢的自尊心让他更想征服眼前这个可口的少年。  
他抓着黄明昊的脚腕直接把他拖到在地，一手控制着他挣扎的双手，另一只手便直接往他下体探。  
两指的侵入出乎意料的顺利，让林奇莫名一阵恼火，伸手就抽在已经哭的泣不成声的黄明昊脸上，还一边羞辱这骂他贱货。  
那时的黄明昊的灵魂就已经不完整，他把高中看作自己一个重新开始的起点，却没想到入学的第一天竟然又有人想把他拉回他奋力爬出的地狱，他便疯了。  
他当时忘记了曾在心里康复中心学到的一切，他也懒得劝诫自己冷静，他用尽浑身的力气把林奇塞在自己体内的那两根手指狠狠的掰断，然后使其手边被替换下来的水龙头一下一下，发了疯的往上砸。  
黄明昊不知道自己什么时候停下来的，回过神的时候，林奇已经奄奄一息的躺在他的面前，而林奇的那一双被他砸断的手指上还沾着粘稠的液体，被他丢弃在那一潭血水中。  
好在，好在是舍管大爷先发现的他俩。  
卫生间的位置离寝室很远，学校当晚就派人把两人从学校接走，没引起任何别的同学的注意。  
林家和黄家在当时就都是N市有头有脸的家族，林奇父亲知道是自己儿子有错在先，黄明昊又被儿童心理学家确认患有偏执性精神障碍，就算再狠黄明昊的作为也只能作罢。  
对于黄振龙来说，那时正是他事业的上升期，他做和也不能让别人知道他家里有一个这样的孩子，便给出去一大笔封口费，将黄明昊患病的的证据全部销毁。  
按理说黄振龙他做惯了见不得人的勾当，自己当年和林奇的那段过去，应该无论如何都不会被人查到了。  
现在却被人轻而易举的挖了出来，唯一的可能就是是黄振龙故意的。  
黄振龙他顶不住了，他为了竞选正局级的官位，他太想破案邀功，可是“小丑”的这个案子迟迟都没有进展，整个警厅都快被群众们嘲讽的口水吞没。  
黄振龙现在已经不在乎凶手到底是谁，只想找个垫背的，而这时黄明昊就给了他这个无比完美的机会，让他把一切都能栽赃给他。  
当年的事若都被查出来的话，黄明昊的杀人动机和不在场证明都算是被极其了，只要再在凶器上找到他的指纹，他就可以直接被定罪。  
到头来黄振龙还能赚个大义灭亲的好名声，而黄明昊就要在高墙围起的精神病院度过余下的一生。  
果然，给他检查完身体的医生刚离开，警方收到报告说，那三把刀上沾有黄明昊的指纹。  
黄明昊看着自己面前露出放心的笑容的黄振龙，冷冰冰地坐在那里，一滴跟泪都没有，生命桔涸，连气都懒得提。  
他有时候觉得自己上辈子一定是杀了黄振龙的全家，否则这一世为何会在他手中毁的这么彻底。  
黄振龙好似生怕夜长梦多那样，当晚就把他这一天所有的调查结果整理出来，打算第二天早上就上交，然后申请定罪。  
范丞丞，你为什么偏偏今天不在呢？  
我好想你啊。  
想到想哭……

蔡徐坤不知道因为什么事离开了酒店，再没人会搭理他的死活，黄明昊被迫成为凶手的这一晚上，被人混绑着在审讯室里坐了一宿。  
因为整晚不能移动身躯，黄明昊早上迷糊的醒过来的时候，四肢麻的他都感觉不到它们的存在。  
这时候审讯室的门被人推开，黄明昊懒得睁眼去看。  
反正都是一些人面兽心的狰狞面孔。  
黄明昊闭着眼睛，感觉有人在给他松绑，可是那人身上的气息莫名的让他觉得心安，心安的眼泪都要下来了。  
“黄明昊……”那人手掌触了一下他满是淤青的脸颊，轻轻叫了一声。  
“呜……”黄明昊才把眼睛睁开，躲开被他碰的有点疼的脸颊，看到对方的脸的时候，泪水开始哗哗往下淌。  
“昊昊？”范丞丞心疼的要死，蹲下身子把他抱在怀里。  
黄明昊哭的撕心裂肺，靠在他怀里发出的呜咽声可怜的让人心惊。  
“宝宝……”范丞丞把他抱在怀里一边晃一边哄。  
“不是我……”黄明昊抓着他的手臂跟他说。  
这是他被冤枉后第一次出声为自己辩护。  
就是全世界的人都认为我是恶魔都没关系，可你能不能不要那么想我。  
你也这么想我的话，我就真的会死。  
“不是我杀的……”  
范丞丞帮他顺顺后背，哄他不哭后，低低的应了一声：“我知道。”


End file.
